Torture
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Quand Fye vole le caleçon de Kurogane, celui ci décide de le punir. Kuro x Fye, écrit durant une nuit érotique sur le thème "masochisme"


**Titre de la fanfic :** Torture

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient à Clamp. Les chansons appartiennent à leur auteur.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance, Erotique, Humour

**Couple :** Kuro x Fye

**Note :** Ce ficclet a été écrit durant une nuit d'écriture dangereuse, donc érotique. Je suis tombé sur le thème « masochiste » donc voilà y a bien fallu que je ponde un truc.

- Foutu magicien qu'est ce que tu as foutu de mon caleçon espèce de crétin ?!

Le dit magicien entra dans la chambre avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus étincelant de malice et d'autre chose, aussi peut-être… Dans sa main, une forme tournait au rythme des doigts du blond. Kurogane reconnu immédiatement ce que c'était, et se jeta sur Fye pour récupérer son caleçon.

Tout avait commencé quand le ninja était sorti prendre un bain, vu que le petit groupe était arrivé, dans un monde de sources d'eaux chaudes vraiment agréable pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps. Dans tous les sens du terme.

On ne sait comment ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés durant le voyage. On ne sait même pas comment le magicien avait fait pour redevenir presque l'imbécile qu'il était au début, bien que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge que Kurogane et d'autres évènements avaient transpercé sans peine. On ne sait réellement pas comment, Shaolan et Sakura faisaient pour ne pas se rendre compte que Fye et Kurowanwan sortaient ensemble, vu que même ce crétin et débile de manjuu s'en était aperçu sans mal. Enfin, en fait si, on savait pourquoi les deux tourtereaux n'étaient au courant de rien… Quand on voit leur équivalent dans Card Captor Sakura au niveau naïveté ça peut se comprendre…

- Bon, maintenant tu le rends ?

- Hum…pour ça il faudra être un gentil toutou.

Fye fit un sourire et alla lécher le cou de Kurogane avec délicatesse et toujours avec cette autre chose qui était parfaitement devinable. Le ninja, bien qu'il ait sa fierté et tout ce qui allait avec, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un certain gémissement, fin, mais audible. Cela augmenta le petit sourire du magicien qui vint glisser ses bras autour de ses fesses pour le regarder avec envie.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux ton caleçon maintenant, Kuro-sama ?

- J'aimerais bien oui…Mais toi… On dirait que tu désires autre chose. Foutu mage.

Et tout en disant ces mots, l'homme musclé aux cheveux noirs, vint poser sa main sur le caleçon. Non pas celui qui lui appartenait de base, mais celui du blond qui continuait de tenir ses fesses comme un koala à un arbre. Il l'enleva avec plus de brutalité que l'aurait fait Fye pour lui, et alla saisir avec ses grands doigts l'entrejambe du magicien sans lui demander son avis. De toute façon, en ce qui concernait ce que pensait Fye, Kurogane pensait savoir que ce qu'il était entrain de faire là, n'était pas à son encontre mais que c'était bien ça qu'il désirait.

Alors il entreprit de le caresser mais le blond l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Non…Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de changer…

Le blond vint mettre sa bouche près des oreilles de Kurogane, et sans y poser ses dents, il lui susurra juste à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie…De punition…Si tu vois ce que je veux dire….

Kurogane regarda le blond dans le blanc des yeux. Il comprit immédiatement ce que Fye voulait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Le ninja commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette lubie étrange de ce crétin de magicien bizarre de toute façon, et il enleva ses mains là où elles étaient pour attraper celles du blond, qui nu comme son amant, le suivit sans rechigner.

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans une salle, très sombre, avec différents objets étranges dont parfois même Kurogane ne connaissait pas l'existence. Des objets qui provoquait des choses glauques, et qui bien souvent répugnait la plupart des gens des mondes tant c'était horrible. Il n'y avait qu'un certain type de personnes pouvant supporter ce genre de choses…

S'approchant du matériel à sa disposition, laissant son blond derrière lui, qui attendait sa punition, il attrapa un de ces artefacts parmi tous ceux autour de lui, et le tira vers lui. Fye voulait souffrir, et bien très soit. Il souffrirait. Le ninja se dépêcha d'attraper un casque et de le mettre sur ses oreilles, et soudain, une musique résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Oui vas y oui oui ! Oui oui ! Avec ton beau taxi !

Ce n'était pas le magicien qui chantait, mais bel et bien le disque qui tournait en boucle dans la salle insonorisé. Kurogane ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Fye préférait ce genre de punitions à d'autres, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais chacun son style de préféré après tout… Alors, le toutou resta près de son magicien, à le regarder jouir de plaisir face à cette horrible de musique qui donnait envie de balancer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous à force de l'écouter à l'infini

Il se demandait qui avait pu donner une telle idée au blond pour aimer souffrir ainsi, à faire preuve d'un tel étrange goût, mais quand il alla changer de CD avec les bisounours, il eut la révélation de sa vie en voyant à qui appartenait ce matériel. Car oui, l'auteur de cette fanfiction faisait preuve d'un énorme masochisme à vouloir écouter de pareilles musiques juste pour être dans le thème. Mais il faut aller jusqu'à l'extrême pour donner des choses très bien. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Fin.


End file.
